wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports, go to Víctor (Wii Sports). Victor is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 21. Wii Sports Club In Boxing and Tennis, his level is unknown. He is only a Baseball team member. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Victor''' is a Standard Mii. Trivia * He appears in Splatoon 2 as an Inkling. * His Japanese name is ''ヴィークトル (Vu~īkutoru)'. * He and Juliette are the only Blonde Standard Miis in Wii Party U. * In his Wii Party U artwork, he seems to be playing "Twisted Flight" as Player 3 with Jianjun and Elena. * He technically does not have the same name as Víctor. This Mii's name has a normal i while the other Mii has an i with an accent. * He's the only Wii Sports Club Mii whose names begins with V. * He is Russian. Gallery Victor SSB4.png|Victor in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Twisted Flight.jpeg|Victor (top left) is player 3 in this artwork. HAA_0087.JPG|QR Code of Victor(Created by YT12345) Victor.jpg|Victor in Baseball. IMG_2083.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(252).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(253).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(254).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(255).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(256).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(257).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(258).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(259).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(260).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(261).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(262).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(263).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(264).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(265).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(266).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(267).jpg|Victor with the original Víctor in Wii Party U. Badge-15-5.png|Victor's Badge. Badge-46-1.png|Victor's Badge. Wii_sports_club_families_the_de_veens_by_robbieraeful_dafvvig-250t.jpg|Joost with Victor. IMG 2171.jpg IMG 2138.jpg IMG 2279.jpg IMG_2299.jpg IMG_2377.jpg IMG_2466.jpg|Victor with Bowen and Juliette. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(37).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(60).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(107).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(198).jpg IMG 2864.jpg IMG 2895.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(153).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(423).jpg 2- Standard-0.jpg|All of the Standard Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Male Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Brown Males Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Left handed Category:Russian Miis Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Non-American Miis Category:Miis with stubbles